Veni, Vidi, Vici
by Persil - Waschgel
Summary: In Kürze werden Menschen sterben, viele Menschen. Die Natur wird sich gegen sich selbst wenden und die Erde wird brennen." Der Dunkle Lord ist tot, doch ein neuer hat sich erhoben. Mächtiger, entschlossener und schlimmer als sein Vorgänger.


Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Das Harry - Potter - Universum gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich möchte mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld verdienen. Sie dient lediglich zur Unterhaltung.

* * *

><p>Dieser Sommer war ebenso wie jeder andere Sommer, doch etwas Undefinierbares unterschied ihn von den vorherigen. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl hatte sich der Bewohner der kleinen Stadt Harlington im Süden der USA bemächtigt. Eine Mischung aus Angst und Neugierde. Zunächst hatten alle Bewohner versucht dieses Gefühl zu ignorieren, doch schließlich kam es zur Sprache.<p>

Erst nur beim gemütlichen Kaffeeklatsch der alten Frauen und Witwen, dann in der lokalen Kneipe bei einem guten Bier und scharfem Schnaps und schließlich sogar in der kleinen Kapelle. Die Mischung dieser beiden Gefühle hatte viele Bewohner dazu veranlasst, den geplanten Sommerurlaub abzusagen. Stattdessen wollten sie die Angst um ihr Hab und Gut überwinden und zugleich ihre Neugierde befriedigen.  
>Der konservative Priester nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und wollte den Menschen Gottesfurcht und Demut beibringen. In Kürze würden schlimme Dinge geschehen, die der Mensch selbst durch sein gottloses Verhalten zu verantworten hätte. Jeden Sonntag schrie er voller Eifer von der Empore seine kryptischen Aussagen auf die verängstigten Gläubigen. Immer wieder machte er sie darauf aufmerksam, dass sie zu Gott beten sollten, dass sie sich selbst betrachten sollten und nicht in Unzucht leben sollten.<br>Doch es war nur ein kleiner Teil des Städtchens, der sich diese Worte zu Herzen nahm.  
>Der wesentlich größere Teil fand sich jeden Dienstagabend in der kleinen Kneipe <em>Logger´s Inn<em> ein.  
>Bei vielen Zigaretten, Zigarren, Bier und Schnaps bequatschten die Alten ihre Gefühlslage, während die jungen Besucher ihre Gefühle an der Dartscheibe, beim Poker oder an dem kleinen Tischkicker zu verdrängen suchten.<p>

Schließlich waren da noch die alten Kaffeeweiber.  
>Sie pressten ihre ausladenden Hüften in die alten Holzstühle, die unter dieser enormen Belastung unheildrohend knarrten und ächzten. Der Kaffee war nur Nebensache. Viel interessanter für die alten Frauen waren die Torten – und Kuchenstückchen, die jede Woche eine andere Frau aus „<em>dem Kreis der lustigen Witwen<em>" mitbrachte. Die großzügigen Portionen an Kalorien hatten sich längst auf den einst schmalen und bewundernswerten Hüften der Frauen bemerkbar gemacht. Doch es scherte sie nicht. Sie hatten ihr Gesprächsthema.

„Trudi, möchtest du noch ein Stück von diesem köstlichen Pflaumenkuchen? Meine Enkelin aus dem Königreich hat sie mir vor ein paar Tagen geschickt. Merkwürdigerweise hat der Kuchen trotz der Anreise nichts von seinem Geschmack verloren."  
>Die Frau, die mit Trudi angesprochen wurde, schaute einen Moment fasziniert auf. Sie war die mit Abstand älteste unter den anwesenden Damen. Ihre grauen Haare hatten einige lichte Stellen bekommen und ihre Haut war so zerknittert, dass es jeden beinahe überkam, diese mit einem Bügeleisen glätten zu wollen. Doch ihre blauen Augen hatten in all den Jahren nichts von ihrem jugendlichen Schalk und Witz verloren. Ihre große, schwere Brille wurde nur notdürftig von ihrer kleinen Stupsnase gehalten.<br>„Nein danke, liebe Hille. Ich habe schon genug auf den Hüften. So werde ich doch keinen Mann mehr bekommen", antwortete diese mit einem verschmitztem Grinsen.  
>Altes, dennoch erstaunlich helles Gelächter erfüllte den Raum. Alle sieben Frauen liebten den Humor von der alten, liebenswürdigen Trudi. Einige der Frauen lehnte das Angebot von Hille jedoch nicht ab. So befanden sich sechs große Stücke Kuchen auf den Tellern der alten Frauen wieder.<br>„Also, liebe Hille. Möchtest du uns nicht erzählen, was es Neues in der Nachbarschaft gibt?", fragte Trudi, als sich die alten Damen wieder beruhigt hatten.  
>Hille nickte begeistert. Was blieb einer alten Frau, deren Mann vor sieben Jahren gestorben war, auch anderes übrig, als den gesamten Tag zu beobachten, was die Nachbarschaft tat?<p>

„Natürlich.  
>Also:<br>Gestern habe ich gesehen, wie der Nachbarsjunge das erste Mal eine junge Frau zu sich mit nach Hause genommen hat!"  
>Ein vielstimmiges Raunen erfüllte den Raum.<br>„Sie werden doch wohl nicht…?", warf da eine andere Frau ein.  
>Erneutes Gelächter, diesmal eine Spur gönnerhaft.<br>Doch Hille schüttelte den Kopf.  
>„Nein, der Junge ist anständig. Ich glaube, er wollte sie nur seinen Eltern vorstellen."<br>„Meinst du?", warf da die Frau wieder ein, „mein Enkel jedenfalls stößt sich mit seiner Freundin ordentlich die Hörner ab."  
>Aufgeregtes, beinahe jugendliches Gekicher war zu hören.<br>„Naja, wie dem auch sei", fuhr Hille energisch fort, fast als hätte sie Angst, dass die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freundinnen auf den Enkel gerichtet wurde.  
>„Lange ist die junge Dame nicht geblieben. Nach einer guten halben Stunde stürzte sie mit hochrotem Kopf zur Vordertür hinaus."<br>Diesmal ließ sich Hille von dem Gekicher nicht beeindrucken und fuhr einfach fort:  
>„Doch Mike – der Nachbarsjunge – stürmte hinter ihr her und riss sie am Arm zurück" – erneutes Raunen – „er schrie sie an: „Das kannst du doch nicht machen. Du bedeutest mir doch alles!" Naja, da dachte ich mir schon, dass es etwas ernstes sein muss. Normalerweise ist unser Mike ja nicht so ein grober Typ. Er ist ein ganz lieber und seine Haut scheint von Milch geküsst worden zu sein." Die Frauen blickten sich jugendlich verliebt an.<br>„Nein, es war wirklich merkwürdig. Sie blieb daraufhin kurz stehen und zischte ihm etwas zu, was ich nicht verstehen konnte. Ich sah lediglich, dass Gesicht von Mike: Bleich und zu Tode erschrocken."  
>Hille seufzte und blickte theatralisch auf das Tischbein vor ihr.<br>„Sowas hat der gute Junge nicht verdient. Er kommt immer mit Bestnoten nach Hause und ist immer tadellos gekleidet. Sein Benehmen ist vorbildhaft und er lächelt immer sehr nett. Auch wenn er in letzter Zeit sehr tiefe, pflaumenfarbene Augenringe mit sich rumschleppt."  
>Das Wort „pflaumenfarben" war das Stichwort für die alte Witwe erneut zu fragen, wer ein Stück des köstlichen Kuchens haben wollte.<br>Der Nachmittag bei den Frauen verlief ereignislos. Nachdem jede der Damen die neusten Erkenntnisse aus der Nachbarschaft vorgetragen hatte, verabschiedeten sie sich. Gleichzeitig jedoch versprachen sie sich gegenseitig, nächste Woche erneut ein solches Treffen zur gleichen Zeit am gleichen Ort abzuhalten.

Die Nacht war, wie für einen Sommer üblich, erst zu sehr später Stunde hereingebrochen. Es war still in Harlington und der Mond warf sein bleiches Licht auf die vom Tag erhitzten Straßen der Kleinstadt. Vereinzelt konnte man noch die Stimmen junger Menschen hören, die von ihren Freunden den Weg nach Hause nahmen. Doch es brannte kein Straßenlicht in Harlington.  
>Im Schutze der Dunkelheit standen sich zwei junge Menschen gegenüber, die nicht im Geringsten daran dachten nach Hause zu gehen.<p>

„Marcus", seufzte Lisa, „wie lange soll das noch so weitergehen? Wir können uns nicht vor unseren Eltern verstecken."  
>Der angesprochene, braunhaarige Junge mit dunklen Augen und einem ebenmäßigen, beinahe schon geschnitztem Gesicht, schaute seine Freundin verzehrend an.<br>„Ich weiß, meine Liebe. Aber noch müssen wir unter uns bleiben. Meine Eltern werden mich umbringen, wenn sie von uns erfahren."  
>Der Verliebte schaute in die strahlenden blauen Augen seiner blonden Freundin. Er hatte seine Hände in ihrem gelockten blonden Haar versteckt und genoss ihren Duft mit jedem Atemzug.<br>„Aber warum, Marcus?"  
>„Ein Montague darf keine Freundin außer der ihm bereits versprochenen Ehefrau haben. Und das bist nun mal leider nicht du, mein Schöne."<br>Lisa seufzte und wollte weitere Worte an ihren Freund bringen, doch der wollte nicht mehr reden. Mit einem kleinen Aufschrei wurde Lisa hinter den nächsten Busch gezerrt.  
>„Nein, Marcus, nicht hier."<br>Doch Marcus war nur noch von seiner Lust gesteuert. Mit fliegenden Fingern öffnete er das Hemd seiner Freundin. Mit einem Kribbeln im Unterleib gab sie ihre halbherzigen Versuche ihren Freund zu stoppen auf.

Beide waren so sehr ineinander vertieft und die Welt um sie herum nur von lustvollem Stöhnen und Keuchen erfüllt, dass sie gar nicht merken, wie sie mit einem leisen _Plopp _von vier Männern umstellt wurden.  
>Doch auch davon ließen sich die beiden nicht stoppen. Beide trugen nur noch Unterwäsche und waren in ihrer eigenen Welt vertieft.<br>Die vier neu erschienen ließen sich jedoch nicht beeindrucken. Wie auf ein Kommando zogen sie kurze, teils dicke, bucklige, teils lange, dünne Holzstäbe hervor und deuteten auf die beiden Liebenden.  
>Lediglich ein Surren verriet, dass aus jedem der Stäbe ein grüner Strahl brach, verriet, was hier geschah. Mit leeren Augen sackten Marcus und Lisa kaum bekleidet tot in sich zusammen.<p>

Einer der Männer wandte sich sofort von den beiden Liebenden ab und ging entschlossenen Schrittes die leere Straße hinunter. Sein Kopf ruckte und sein Nacken gab mehrere knackende Geräusche von sich: Das sichere Signal für die übrigen Drei sich im Ort zu verteilen.  
>Der Anführer der Gruppe wandte sich ohne viel Federlesen einem der zahllosen Reihenhäuser zu. Ohne ein Wort zu murmeln ging er durch den viel zu ordentlichen Garten und öffnete leise die Haustür. Er musste seinen Augen die Möglichkeit geben, sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Nach einigen Minuten, die er schweigend im düsteren und leeren Flur verschwendet hatte, sah er eine Küche zu seiner linken und ein Wohnzimmer zu seiner rechten Seite.<br>Im Wohnzimmer lag ein alter, dicker Mann auf dem Sofa und war vor einer dieser merkwürdigen Flimmerkisten eingeschlafen. Es sah sehr unappetitlich aus, wie der alte Mann verschwitzt und im Unterhemd eine Dose Bier umklammerte. Zahlreiche Fettflecken zierten das Gewand des Mannes. Der Slip des Mannes sah aus, als wäre er seit Tagen nicht gewaschen worden. Doch der Anführer war nicht hier, um sich den desolaten Zustand des Mannes anzuschauen.  
>Mit zackigen Schritten stand er kurz vor dem Schlafenden, der zudem auch noch ziemlich stank, hob erneut seinen Stab und entließ einen grünen Lichtblitz.<br>Nach einigen Stunden trafen sich die vier Männer wieder bei dem zuerst verstorbenen Liebespaar. Sie nickten sich gegenseitig an. Ihre Mission war erfüllt: Das Dorf war ausradiert worden. Mit einem leisen _Plopp _verschwanden die Vier in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.

* * *

><p>Das erste Kapitel findet hier sein Ende.<br>Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.  
>Hinterlasst mir bitte einen Review, damit ich einschätzen kann, ob sie Erfolg hat.<p>

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
>Persil - Waschgel<p> 


End file.
